Anaroth
Anaroth is a continent in the known world, it has 7 realms each with their own variable geography. Each realm is ruled over by its own king, and each king practises total dominion over their realm. Anaroth is located east of the Shadow Sea from the Dark Lands, north of the Karuman Empire and west of the Rising Sun Sea from the Easterlands. Anaroth is composed of The North, The Meermoors, Ewrasia, Westcliff, Tsardon and The Southern Shores, a small island that belongs to no king resides on the boarder between Tsardon and The Southern Shores, it has not been claimed due to desputes over it. Geography Anaroth is a relativly large and wide continent, from what we can gather the continent spans 3000 miles east to west, however we can not be entirely sure of this. The lands to the east Tsardon, Ewrassia, and half of the Meermoors, boarder the Rising Sun Sea which is thought to contain the Easterlands. The Southern Shores and Westcliff boarder the Shadow Sea and with it The Dark Lands. The Northen regions of Anaroth are more sparcely populated than the southern regions. The five major cities of Anaroth in order of size are Olla Pulmetum (The Stew Pot), Aurea Civitate, Grimguard, The Ark Stronghold and Tahar. It is currently unknown what cities (if any) Ewrassia contains. The land is divided up between 7 kingdoms, House Yorn Kings of the Ice control The North, House Sarwood Kings of the Moor control the Meermoors, House Canstor Kings of the Cliff control the Western Cliffs, House Levous Kings of the Shore control The Southern Shores, House Arkesh Kings of the Rock control Tsardon. The leadership of Ewrassia is currently unknown however when questioned guards at The Great Wall, did mention a "Dragon Emperor of Saresh". Beyond The Ice Peaks (Ever Winter) Most land beyond the Ice Peak moutain range is uncharted, what we do know about it comes from scouting parties and expeditions. The land appears to always be snowing, every season induces the snows. Many myths and legends abound of these lands, but it is solidly known that it is where Barbarian tribes hail from and supposidly home to Ettins, Ogres and Giants. The land in this area is rough rocky and mountainous, frozen rivers and pine tree forest stretching entire moutain ranges have been spotted. Due to these harsh conditions this land is sparsly populated, with only small tribes as of yet being found. The North Like the lands of Ever Winter the north too has a harsh and cold climate, but it has been tamed by the the illustrious House Yorn and their liege lords. The North too is sparsly populated with few small communities and several lords looking over the entire land. The North is also home to The Northan Legion an independent army loyal to no lord or house whos purpose is to protect all of Anaroth from Barbarians and what ever else may come down from Ever Winter. The Meermoors Lands located directly below The North, it's main defining feature is The Sarwood, a massive forest containing much of the Elf/Human population. The land is full of moors and hills but to the east lies The Great Fen, a massive swamp boardering The Rising Sun Sea. Like The North and Everwinter, these lands are sparcely populated by small villages with their capital being Castle Rienwake on the gateway to The North. The land boarders The Fidor Plains to the south west, with the divide being between the Sarwood and the Amoria Forest. This land is know to contain elves who live in harmony with the humans of this area, going so far as to create a large population of half elves. In The Great Fen legends abound of strage lizard folk and beutiful young women bathing in the swamps, none of these can be varified. Ewrassia Little is known about this land, this is mainly due to The Great Wall blocking all outsiders from entering, and supposidly any inhabitents getting out. It is theorised due to the vast difference in architecture that the inhabitents of the area origonally came from The Easterlands. The Fidor Plains The fertile lands of Fidor are excellent for farming and agriculture, this land is mostly flat with farmland spanning miles. Boardering the Meermoors is the Amoria forest, thought to be home to some higher form of elf, but nothing has been found in the forest apart from natural flora and fauna. Fidor is known for it's frequent if small communites of farmers, and other humble profesions, its capitol is the town of Tahar, home to The Hall of Grain, and the royal family of House Talic. The dominent religion of the area is The wise goddess Sten of the harvest. Although also located in Fidor on the boarder of Westcliff is The First Church of the God Emperor, an ancient citidel built in the age of conquest. A bandit group known as The Skulls, is thought to have originated and started their expansion from Fidor, although nothing else has been confirmed about them. West Cliff Located to the west of Fidor this land holds Anaroth's largest city, Olla Pulmetum (The Stew Pot), it is said any outcast of any race can find fortune and respect in the city and many are know to have made the pilgrimage. The land is rather rocky and quite hilly, but houses a fair amount of villages and towns. The Western hills are home to the hill tribes, known to be the source of Barbarian Heroes. The land is also rumoured to have a Dwarven mine in it's hills although this has not at this time been confirmed. Currently a Dark Lord by the name of Baron Fonsanit controls a large portion of the Western Cliffs but any word of his rule or politics has been impossible to get a hold of. Tsardon Located south east of Meermoors and boardering Fidor with The Redwood, this land is barren and rocky, causing only small communities to rise. The populace generally takes to hunting as a main form of sustinance but farms are not uncommon. The main City of The Ark Stronghold is where House Arkesh rules from. Tsardonions have been seen to be a warrior people, welcoming in any one into their midst as long as the person can defend themselves. A dwarvine mine is located in Tsardon, the dwarves in this area are known to be warriors and to live in a form of harmony with the humans of that area. Currently a force known as The Black hand has risen in Tsardon, it appears to be a cooilition of goblins and orcs, little else is known of them. Southern Shores The Southern shores has over all the hottest climate in Anaroth, it has many farms and fields scattered about its land. It is located south of Westcliff. There is the large Everglade Forest boardering Fidor, it is not known what resides in that forest but no one that has gone in their has survived, earning it the knickname The Carnivorous Forest. Dragons Breath Moutain resides in this area which is rumoured to house Dwarves, but we can not confirm this. The Capital city of South Shores is Aurea Civitate (The Golden City), this is home to the Royal Family of House Levous. This land is thought to be where the Imperial invasion first started, Aurea Civitate is a momument to that starting point. The Shire A small island just off the coast of the border between Tsardon and The Southern Shores, it is thought that Gnomes and Halflings reside there. Climate Write the second section of your page here.